TOS recurring characters
TOS recurring character appearances, List of The following is a list of appearances by all the recurring characters of Star Trek: The Original Series Brent Brent, played by Frank da Vinci *"The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS Season 1) *"Mudd's Women" *"Charlie X" *"Balance of Terror" *"The Naked Time" *"Space Seed" *"The Alternative Factor" *"Operation -- Annihilate!" *"The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS Season 2) *"Whom Gods Destroy" (TOS Season 3) *"Elaan of Troyius" Chapel, Christine Christine Chapel, played by Majel Barrett *"The Naked Time" (TOS Season 1) *"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" *"Operation -- Annihilate!" *"Amok Time" (TOS Season 2) *"The Changeling" *"The Deadly Years" *"Journey to Babel" *"A Private Little War" *"Obsession" *"The Immunity Syndrome" *"By Any Other Name" *"Return to Tomorrow" *"Elaan of Troyius" (TOS Season 3) *"The Paradise Syndrome" *"The Enterprise Incident" *"And the Children Shall Lead" *"Spock's Brain" *"The Tholian Web" *"For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" *"Plato's Stepchildren" *"Wink of an Eye" *"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" *"The Lights of Zetar" *"The Way to Eden" *"Turnabout Intruder" *Star Trek: The Animated Series (Main Character) *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Star Trek Movies) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' DeSalle DeSalle, played by Michael Barrier *"The Squire of Gothos" (TOS Season 1) *"This Side of Paradise" *"Catspaw" (TOS Season 2) Farrell, John John Farrell, played by Jim Goodwin *"The Enemy Within" (TOS Season 1) *"Mudd's Women" *"Miri" Galloway Galloway, played by David L. Ross *"Miri" (TOS Season 1) *"A Taste of Armageddon" *"The Galileo Seven" *"The Return of the Archons" *"The City on the Edge of Forever" *"The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS Season 2) *"The Omega Glory" *"Turnabout Intruder" (TOS Season 3) *"Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9) Grayson, Amanda Amanda Grayson, played by Jane Wyatt *"Journey to Babel" (TOS Season 2) *"Yesteryear" (TAS) (voiced by Majel Barrett) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (Star Trek Movies) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (played by Cynthia Blaise) Hadley Hadley, played by William Blackburn *"The Alternative Factor" (TOS Season 1) *"A Piece of the Action" (TOS Season 2) *"The Doomsday Machine" *"By Any Other Name" *"Obsession" *"Whom Gods Destroy" *"That Which Survives" (TOS Season 3) *"Requiem for Methuselah" *"Is There in Truth No Beauty?" Hansen Hansen, played by Hagan Beggs *"The Menagerie, Part I" (TOS Season 1) *"The Menagerie, Part II" *"Court Martial" Harper Harper, played by Sean Morgan *"The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS Season 1) *"This Side of Paradise" *"The Ultimate Computer" (TOS Season 2) Kang Kang, played by Michael Ansara *"Day of the Dove" (TOS Season 3) *"Blood Oath" (DS9) *"Flashback" (VOY) Kelowitz Kelowitz, played by Grant Woods *"[[The Galileo Seven|The Galileo Seven]]" (TOS Season 1) *"Arena" *"This Side of Paradise" Koloth Koloth, played by William Campbell *"The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS Season 2) *"Blood Oath" (DS9) *"Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9) Komack Komack, played by Byron Morrow *"This Side of Paradise" (TOS Season 1) *"Amok Time" (TOS Season 2) *"For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (TOS Season 3) Kor Kor, played by John Colicos *"Errand of Mercy" (TOS Season 1) *"Blood Oath" (DS9) *"The Sword of Kahless" (DS9) *"Once More Unto the Breach" (DS9) Kyle Kyle, played by John Winston *"Tomorrow is Yesterday" (TOS Season 1) *"Space Seed" *"The City on the Edge of Forever" *"This Side of Paradise" *"Operation -- Annihilate!" *"Who Mourns for Adonais?" (TOS Season 2) *"Wolf in the Fold" *"The Doomsday Machine" *"The Apple" *"Catspaw" *"The Immunity Syndrome" *"Mirror, Mirror" *"The Lights of Zetar" (TOS Season 3) *"Beyond the Farthest Star" (TAS) (voiced by James Doohan) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (Star Trek Movies) Lemli Lemli, played by Roger Holloway *"Return to Tomorrow" (TOS Season 2) *"The Empath" (TOS Season 3) *"Whom Gods Destroy" *"The Cloud Minders" *"Turnabout Intruder" Leslie Leslie, played by Eddie Paskey *"Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS Season 1) *"The Corbomite Maneuver" *"The Enemy Within" *"The Man Trap" *"The Naked Time" *"Charlie X" *"Balance of Terror" *"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" *"Dagger of the Mind" *"Miri" *"The Conscience of the King" *"The Galileo Seven" *"The Menagerie, Part I" *"Shore Leave" *"The Squire of Gothos" *"The Alternative Factor" *"Tomorrow is Yesterday" *"The Return of the Archons" *"Space Seed" *"This Side of Paradise" *"The Devil in the Dark" *"Errand of Mercy" *"The City on the Edge of Forever" *"Operation -- Annihilate!" *"Catspaw" (TOS Season 2) *"Metamorphosis" *"Friday's Child" *"Who Mourns for Adonais?" *"Wolf in the Fold" *"Amok Time" *"The Doomsday Machine" *"The Changeling" *"The Apple" *"Mirror, Mirror" *"The Deadly Years" *"The Trouble with Tribbles" *"Bread and Circuses" *"Journey to Babel" *"A Private Little War" *"The Gamesters of Triskelion" *"Obsession" *"The Immunity Syndrome" *"By Any Other Name" *"Return to Tomorrow" *"The Omega Glory" *"Assignment: Earth" *"And the Children Shall Lead" (TOS Season 3) *"Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9) Martine, Angela Angela Martine, played by Barbara Baldavin *"Balance of Terror" (TOS Season 1) *"Shore Leave" *"Space Seed" *"Turnabout Intruder" (TOS Season 3) Mudd, Harcourt Harry Mudd, played by Roger C. Carmel *"Mudd's Women" (TOS Season 1) *"I, Mudd" (TOS Season 2) *"Mudd's Passion" (TAS) Palmer Palmer, played by Elizabeth Rogers *"The Doomsday Machine" (TOS Season 2) *"The Way to Eden" (TOS Season 3) Pike, Christopher Christopher Pike, played by Jeffrey Hunter and Sean Kenney *"The Cage" (TOS Season 1) *"The Menagerie, Part I" *"The Menagerie, Part II" Rand, Janice Janice Rand, played by Grace Lee Whitney *"The Corbomite Maneuver" (TOS Season 1) *"Mudd's Women" *"The Enemy Within" *"The Man Trap" *"The Naked Time" *"Charlie X" *"Balance of Terror" *"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" *"Miri" *"The Conscience of the King" *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Star Trek Movies) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' *"Flashback" (VOY) Sarek Sarek, played by Mark Lenard *"Journey to Babel" (TOS Season 2) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (Star Trek Movies) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' *"Sarek" (TNG) *"Unification, Part I (TNG) nl:TOS terugkerende karakter optredens